The only Price is Eternity
by Eternal Love Song
Summary: Duzell wants Ishtar to be his. After a great tragedy, will she agree to pay the price of Eternity just to forget and be with him? Sequel is called Still in Eternity.


**The only price is Eternity**

Ishtar laid on her bed. She had fallen asleep not too long ago. She mumbled audibility in her sleep. "Duzell...Duzell?"

The cat jumped on the bed and turned into his true form. He liked to be this way when they were alone. He thought he was more himself in his true form as the Vampire King. "What is it, princess?"

"I'm lonely...without Daress." She said softly.

Ah, yes.He thought. He remembered that Daress had been sent off to help her cousin Fallen. Another war had broken out with the creatures there. Ishtar had insisted on helping but Vord wouldn't hear it. He had been there and was determined to protect them both. Ishtar and Vord were in a heated discussion about it when Daress stepped in. He commanded her to leave. She would still be trying to help in secret if not for him taking her away. The holy sword Sadia won't be much help to Ishtar if she can't use it.

It had been a long time since that day. Very long. Neither had heard a word about Daress or the others. The only message had been from Fallen. It had been stopped because of an attack and they couldn't reach them again.

"I have only you." she continued her whisper.

"Does that bother you?" He asked. He gently stroked her cheek. He couldn't help it. They'd been a lot closer since Daress left. She was slowly becoming less talkative to anyone but him. Then again, anyone she would have talked to was in battle. She confined herself to her room and didn't seem to allow herself to feel sad. He knew that she was worried, though.

"Not...that..."

He didn't understand. "If you want Daress to return, I can take his place and he can take mine."

"No, I want you want here. Don't leave me."

"I can give you him in my place." Duzell said. He really could. At the time the war began he still hadn't had all his powers. They were at full strength now. He could do whatever she wished of him. Fight in the war in place of Daress, protect her if she decided to go look for him, if she wanted, he would have.

He sensed her waking from her light sleep.

"I want you to stay, Duzie."

He leaned down to her ear. "Ishtar...I want to tell you..." He kissed her cheek lightly, then whispered to her again. "I love you."

she opened her eyes and looked at him. "I love you, too, Duzie."

He didn't think she got it. "that's not it. I'm in love with you." She was quiet. She had no idea he'd say that and she defiantly wasn't sleep any longer. Duzell brought his face close to hers. "I want you to be mine."

He wasn't sure about his next move, so he went on impulse. very sweetly, he left a light kiss on her lips.

She blinked. Her lips tingled where he touched them. She did feel more for Duzell. Ever since Daress left, the love she had for Duzell evolved. Now, she thought that she could be with him. She really detested life now. She never told Duzell, but she felt the exact moment everyone had died. Fallen had been the first, then Vord. She also sensed the fading of Daress. It was slow and painful to her heart.

It had not been long since he died, but time enough had gone by. She didn't want to be here where everyone she cared about was dead. She tried not to let on to being sad, but Duzell knew. He had to. He was paying special attention to her. She came back when he whispered in her ear.

"I can take you away." She blinked and re-realized where she was. "You can sleep forever, become mine, and be reborn as what I am. The only price you have to pay is eternity."

She looked him in his eyes. All her pain and sadness would over take her if she stayed. Was she willing to spend forever with Duzell? Yes. She loved him and was happy with him. If the price had to be eternity, fine then. "Take me away and make me yours."

He kissed her neck softly. "Are you sure?"

"Yes."

He sunk his fangs into her neck. He drank her sweet blood and she felt her energy being drained. He released her and she feel back on to the bed. She held her in his arms and whispered. "Sleep...and when you awaken...you will be mine."


End file.
